


Snuggle Struggles

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley is cuddle deprived.





	Snuggle Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this post](https://pics.me.me/the-werefox-do-you-ever-get-cuddle-frustrated-not-sexually-frustrated-10657433.png)

"Aziraphale! Where are you?" Crowley practically yelled as he entered the bookshop. Of course the angel wasn't where he could see him immediately. "Aziraphale!" 

"What is it?" Aziraphale said rather irritated as he opened the curtain from the back room. "You're going to get the neighbors angry at me." 

"Oh as if you care about what the neighbors think." Crowley rolled his eyes and headed to the back room. He looked at the couch and then looked at Aziraphale. 

"You can't be serious." Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

"Am I ever not serious about this?" Crowley raised an eyebrow. 

"You're absolutely ridiculous, do you know this?" Aziraphale sighed heavily as he laid down on the couch and scooted as far back as he could. 

"I am very well aware, angel." Crowley said. He slipped his sunglasses off and kicked his shoes off before laying down on the couch as well. He snuggled as close to Aziraphale as he could. Their legs ended up tangled together as Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley and just held onto him. He rubbed Crowley's back. 

"It hasn't been that long." Aziraphale said softly. 

"Forty seven days, angel. Forty seven days." Crowley muttered against Aziraphale's chest. 

"You'd think that this was required to keep you alive." Aziraphale chuckled softly. 

"It is. It absolutely is." Crowley muttered. At least that's what it felt like. He was absolutely desperate for it sometimes. 

"Whatever you say, dear." Aziraphale sighed again. He shifted a little and wrapped his wings around Crowley as well, just holding him close. 

"You're not going to fall asleep like last time, are you?" Aziraphale asked. The only response he got was a soft snoring from Crowley. It happened every single time. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Aziraphale kissed the top of Crowley's head and decided to try to get a nap in himself since he wasn't going to be able to move any time soon.


End file.
